clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smarty Pants 264 Clash Royale/Wishes for future Balance Updates 22/11/2017
The date '''above is when am '''I writing this blog I have no idea when the next update is coming. Okay, so I am going to write my OPINIONS on how balanced are the cards right now in clash royale tell me if I Buff or Nerf a troop too much. All of these stats changes will be in tournament standards. I am now going to split the balance changes into 3 categories High, moderate and low priority balance changes in my OPINION. High priority: Balance changes to should happen as soon as possible Medium priority: balance changes that will hopefully come soon Low priority: balance changes that could hopefully be added once the majority of the high and medium priorities have been handled Note: Since the 'balance' changes are probably not coming out until December many of these balance changes ideas are the same from the last balance changes ideas with some new changes or some minor tweaks on the old ones. High Priority 'Knight': Health decrease by 5% & hit speed decrease to 1sec(from 1.1sec) Why: The Knight is such a popular card that it started to box out the other mini tanks because on how versatile it is and it's ability to counter many cards for 3 elixir so this rework will allow him to die in 1 less hit by many cards but to not make him weak he is getting a small hitspeed buff. Health: 1399 -> 1335 . DPS: 144 -> 159 'Barbarians': Cost decrease to 4, Health increase by 5%, troop count decrease to 3(from 4) Why: With many splash units added into the game the barbarians seems useless with their high cost and their sluggish move speed. So like the Skeleton Army the barbarians are now going to be cheaper but in order for the Barbarians to not be OP on defense, they are going to spawn 1 less barbarian. Health: 636 -> 667 'Hog Rider': Sight Radius increase by 1 tile Why: The Hog Rider is such a popular win condition because of his very fast move speed and high damage. The Hog Rider is also boxing out other win condition cards like the Giant and Battle Ram so the Hog Rider's sight radius is increasing by 1 extra tile. this will allow kiting the Hog Rider to be a much easier task. Elite Barbarians: Sight Radius increase by 1 tile, deploy time increase to 1.5sec & Health increase by 9.3% Why: Elite Barbarians are such a problem in ladder but they are weak in tournament standards so with the deploy time nerf and sight radius nerf you can have more time to react against the Elite Barbarians and distracting them would be a much easier task. However to make Elite Barbarians viable in tournaments they are getting a health buff. Health: 970 -> 1060 'Royal Giant': Cost increase to 7, Health increase by 16.7%, Damage increase by 6% & hit speed decrease to 1.5sec(from 1.7sec) Why: The problem with the Royal Giant is that he can be easily supported by support units when he cost 6 elixir so by making him more expensive but tougher it will be much harder to support the Royal Giant. Even an overleveled Royal Giant by himself can die very quickly to high dps troops. Health: 2544 -> 2968 . Damage: 159 -> 169 . DPS 93 -> 112 'Cannon Cart': Health increase by 10%, Damage increase by 8%, Lifetime increase to 30sec(from 20sec) & Initial attack speed in building mode decreased Why: The Cannon Cart is very weak being outclassed by the other glass cannons as this card cost 5 elixir and only targets ground. I think this card needs a health buff and a small damage buff. Health: 731-> 798 . Damage: 203 -> 219 . DPS 169 -> 182 'Goblin Gang': Now Spawns 2 Goblins and 3 Spear Goblins Why: The Goblin gang offers way too much value for 3 Goblins and 2 Spear Goblins and since Goblins can survive a Zap spell this makes them really powerful on defense. Total DPS 378 -> 327 'Bomber': Health increase by 16%, Splash radius increase to 2.5tiles(from 1.5tiles), hit speed decrease to 1.7sec(from 1.9sec) Why: The Bomber was an underrated card but after many splash cards were introduced this card became a terrible card comparing to the other splash cards. Health: 311 -> 360 . DPS 142 -> 159 'Bomb Tower': Damage, hitspeed and splash radius is the same as a Bomber, Lifetime increase to 45sec(from 40sec) Why: The Bomb Tower is the most pathetic building in the game from the beginning to now the Bomb Tower was always classified as the worst defense in this game so it's time for a huge buff Damage: 176 -> 211 . DPS: 110 -> 159 'Clone': Cloned troops now have 20% of the original troop's health Why: The cloned troops will still be fragile but now they can actually take some hits. Cloning a tank will actually be pretty threatening. e.g a cloned lv 7 Giant will now have 668 health instead of 1 which means the arena tower need 7 extra shots to kill the cloned Giant. 'Skeleton barrel:' Death Damage added & Health increase by 10% Why: Like the Bats, Flying Machine and Cannon Cart when they were first released they were terrible and the Skeleton barrel is experiencing the same thing so by adding some death damage this will allow players to cautiously place their troops so to not get hit by the death damage. Death Damage at lv 9: 254 . Death Damage radius: Same as a Rocket . Health: 636 -> 699 'Freeze': Cost decrease to 3 & duration decrease to 3.5sec(from 4sec) Why: The Freeze spell risk and reward is way too high as if you fail to place the Freeze spell on time you just wasted 4 elixir but if you do get it right you can easily do over 1000+ damage to the crown tower and possibly take it out. So like the rage spell, the Freeze spell will have a lower risk but a lower reward. 'Cannon': Health increase by 20% Why: The Cannon is just too fragile for 3 elixir and dies way too fast. It's only good for countering Hog Riders that's it. Health: 742 -> 890 'Goblin Barrel:' Spawn time for the Goblins increase to 2sec(from 1.2sec) Why: The Goblins from the Goblin Barrel provide way too much damage and you have to react very quickly to prevent any damage done to your tower. Bait decks are some of the most powerful decks in this game and I want more diversity than just bait decks and Hog decks. Medium Priority 'Prince': Health increase by 9%, Damage increase by 10%, hitpseed decrease to 1.4sec Why: The Prince was only OP in the low arenas but in the higher arenas the Prince is not that good since he can be easily distracted and stopped easily. His damage and hitspeed buff will allow him to plow down medium/low health troops much faster. Also this may seem like an overbuff but let me remind you that the Prince cost 5 and for 4 elixir the Mini P.E.K.K.A and Lumberjack's dps is higher than the Prince and does a better job in taking out a push. Health: 1463 -> 1596 . Damage: 325 -> 359 . DPS: 216 -> 256 'Dark Prince:' Shield Health increase by 12.5%, Damage increase by 10%, Splash Radius increase to 1.3(from 1) Why: Why: The Dark Prince is still viable and usable but the other Mini Tanks like the Knight or Splash units like Executioner makes him weak this buff will allow him to kill swarms and medium health troops much faster and his splash radius is a bit too small since a Skeleton army can counter him which is wrong for a splash damage troop. Shield Health: 266 -> 299 . Damage: 206 -> 226 . DPS: 147 -> 161 'Flying Machine': Hitspeed decrease to 0.9sec(from 1sec) Why: The Flying Machine is a good card but it's underused so a small hitspeed buff should allow it to shoot down swarms a bit faster. DPS: 142 -> 157 'Guards': Damage and Health increase by 8%, Hit speed decrease to 1sec(from 1.2sec) Why: Guards are pretty weak defensive cards comparing to other defensive cards like Knight, Skeleton Army, Mini P.E.K.K.A. So this buff will buff their dps and when counter-attacking they will survive 1 extra hit from a crown tower. Health(Not Shield): 86 -> 93 . Damage: 86 -> 93 . DPS: 71 -> 93 'Sparky': Splash Radius increase to 3 tiles(from 1.8tiles) Why: Sparky is already good in her stats but when she fires her splash radius seems so small after waiting for 4 seconds. This splash radius increase means that her splash radius will now increase into a Giant Skeleton's bomb which means she can hit more things in 1 blast making her even more dangerous with Tornado. 'Battle Ram': Health increase by 9.5% Why: The Battle Ram right now is outclassed by the Hog Rider and I want to see more win conditions in this game then just Hog Rider and Goblin Barrel in every match. This buff will allow the Battle Ram to survive 1 extra hit from many cards. Health: 756 -> 827 'Ice Wizard': Damage increase by 9%, hit speed decrease to 1.5sec Why: The Ice Wizard's dps is just too low and he struggles in ladder by the overleveled Skeletons and Bats. This buff will allow him to kill Skeletons and Bats 1 level higher and 3 shot a Princess. Damage: 69 -> 75 . DPS: 40 -> 50 'Witch': Damage increase by 10% Why: Since I am going to buff the Bomber, Dark Prince, Prince, Bomb Tower and Bowler this may be a problem for the Witch so a 10% damage buff will allow the Witch to stay relevant by killing Skeletons and Bats 1 level higher. Damage: 69 -> 75 . DPS: 98 -> 107 'Tesla': Health increase by 20% Why: Why: The Tesla's damage is very good but it's just too fragile for 4 elixir. The Inferno Tower does a better job in Tank killing and the Cannon does the Tesla better in cost so I think the Tesla should get a health boost. Health: 954 -> 1144 'Mirror': Mirror will now mirror cards 2 levels higher Why: Mirror is a pretty weak card since you have to play the same card again you just played for 1 extra elixir. Making the mirror spawn cards 2 levels higher is actually a huge advantage since this will now change interactions like Mirrored Zap can now kill Minion, Mirrored Minions can survive a hit from a Wizard, Mirrored Wizard can one shot Archers, etc. 'Barbarian Hut': Health increase by 10%, Spawn Speed decrease to 13sec Why: The Barbarian Hut is excellent in draft challenges and okay in touchdown but sucks for the other game modes. So giving this card a health buff can allow the Barbarian Hut to survive more hits and spawn Barbarians slightly faster. The Barbarians will still produce a total of 5 waves. Health: 1936 -> 2112 'Goblin Hut': Spawn speed increase to 8sec, Spear Goblins now spawn in pairs instead of 1 Why: The Goblin Hut is a situational card now and it's offensive capabilities is outshined by the cheaper Furnace. So now with this buff the Goblin Hut will now do more damage than the Furnace to a crown tower when ignored. 'Night Witch': Health increase by 5% and revert the range nerf Why: The Night Witch has faced too many nerfs and it caused the Night Witch to be one of the weaker legendaries so hopefully a small 5% heatlh buff and range buff will bring the Night Witch back into a decent Legendary Health: 750 -> 780 'Bowler': Health increase by 9%, Bolder splash radius increase to 2(from 1.8) and hitspeed decrease to 2.4sec(from 2.5sec) Why: Why: The Bowler is outclassed by the Executioner and Wizard since they provide a higher dps and can target air units. So I think the Bowler should be receiving a health buff so he will survive longer during the counter push after he defends. Also, he will need that buff since the Prince and Dark Prince are getting a buff. Health: 1596 -> 1729 . DPS: 95 -> 99 'Dart Goblin': Health increase by 10%, Range increase to 7(from 6.5), damage increase by 6%, deploy time increase to 1.5sec(from 1sec) and hitspeed increase to 0.7sec(from 0.65sec) Why: I personally love the Dart Goblin and I think he should be used more. The Dart Goblin damage buff will allow him to 2 shot minions and the health increase will allow him to survive a crown tower 4 levels higher than him, survive one extra second against Poison and survive 1 hit from a Wizard, the range increase will still be in range of the King Tower and Crown Tower and at the same time will allow the Dart goblin to snipe a defensive building like a inferno tower 4 tiles away instead of 3 tiles away from the river but this could make him very annoying when placed in front of the bridge so a short 0.5sec deploy time increase should make him less annoying. Also at tournament standards, The Log and Arrows can still kill the Dart Goblin. He also got an unnoticed hitspeed buff so I want to return it as it originally was Health: 216 -> 237 . Damage: 93 -> 98 . DPS: 143 -> 140 Low Priority 'Archers': Damage increase by 5% Why: So the Archers can 1 shot Fire Spirits Damage: 86 -> 91 . DPS: 71 -> 75 'Balloon': Initial attack speed decrease to 0.5sec Why: The Balloon has been a strong card and when it touches the crown tower it will land it's 798 damage immediately so this will at least make the Balloon much more manageable. 'Tombstone': Health increase by 25% Why: The Tombstone is way too fragile and even Spear Goblins can heavily damage to Tombstone so I suggest a health buff. Health: 422 -> 528 'Mortar': Damage increase by 12% Why: The Mortar is a bit weak unlike the balanced X-Bow so a damage buff should allow the Mortar to one shot Archers Damage: 228 -> 254 . DPS: 45 -> 50 'Giant': Health increase by 5% Why: The Hog Rider and Goblin Barrel are such popular cards and I want to see more diversity then these 2. Health: 3344 -> 3520 'Giant Skeleton': Health increase by 20% hitspeed decrease to 1.3sec, damage increase by 4.4% and Death damage decrease by 17% Why: The Giant Skeleton is in a tough situation where he is trash in 1v1 but OP in 2v2. So to solve that the Giant Skeleton is receiving a huge stat boost to make him better in 1v1 but his death damage is reduced so he would be less effective in 2v2. Health: 2660 -> 3192 . Damage: 172 -> 179 . DPS: 114 -> 137 . Death Damage: 957 -> 798 'Wizard': Health increase by 11% Why: The Wizard is a strong splash damage musketeer but he is way too fragile for 5 elixir so this buff will allow him to survive a fireball 1 level higher than him making him more effective in ladder Health: 598 -> 660 'Lumberjack': Health increase by 6% Why: I want to see more mini tank diversity then just Knight Health: 990 -> 1050 'Mini P.E.K.K.A': health increase by 10% Why: I want to see more mini tank diversity then just Knight Health: 1056 -> 1161 P.S I can't think of any balance ideas for the heal spell because that card is very unstable That is pretty much my OPINIONS for buffs and nerfs. Before you comment just think will you hurt someone's feelings writing this comment? Category:Blog posts